disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Disneyy/Disney Classics Crossy road
Hi this is my fan made game where classic movie worlds and characters are in my version of Disney Crossy Road please comment worlds and characters you want added Enjoy Game Realese The game was released on the 9th of July with three worlds- Winnie The Pooh, Cinderella and 101 Dalmations there is a weekend challenge for Cinderella on the 15-16th of July with Jaq and Ballroom Cinderella. you could purchase the winnie the pooh bundle for $3.99 it includes Birthday Eeyore,Party hat Pooh and Party hat Christopher Robin. You can get coins and pixels free gifts every hour. You can complete daily missions. The charcters that are on the game release logo are: Party Hat Eeyore Patch Cinderella (Ballroom) Cruella De Vil Pooh The current characters from each world are: Cinderella The Cinderella world is set in the Castle, The backtrack death is Lucifer (running towards you) There are Blue Logs and the non playable characters are: Mice, Lucifer, Teapots, Maids. You can collect mini castles and magic wands. There is currently a bundle avaliable for $3.99 which consists of Ballroom Drizella,Ballroom Anastasia and Ballroom Lady Tremaine Rags Cinderella Ballroom Cinderella (Weekend Challenge) Prince Charming Drizzella Anastasia Lady Tremaine Fairy Godmother (Secret unlocked by completing the Evil Ladies Set) Gus (Daily Mission) Jaq (Weekend Challenge) The King Lucifer (Daily Mission) Bruno (Daily Mission) 101 Dalmations The 101 Dalmations world is set in the park , The backtrack death is Cruella De Vill's car, there are no logs but instead benches you can hop on and the dogs can pick up bones. The non playable characters are: Dogs. Pongo (Daily Mission) Perdita Roger Anita Radcliffe Sgt. Tibbs (Secrect unlocked by hopping 300 steps with Patch) Lucky Patch Cruella De Vill Miss Birdwell (Daily Mission) Duchess (Daily Mission) Jasper (Weekend Challenge) Towser (Weekend Challenge) Winnie The Pooh The Winnie The Pooh world is set in The Hundred Arce Wood, The backtrack death is Owl or a bouncing Tigger (when playing as Owl), you can hop on Honey Pot Lillypads and Piglet shaped logs, you can also collect Honey and Balloons. The Birthday Bundle is now gone and you can now get them in the pixel prize machine for a limited time. Pooh Party Hat Pooh (Bundle) Tigger Piglet Eeyore Birthday Eeyore (Bundle) Christopher Robin (Daily Mission) Party Hat Christopher Robin (Bundle) Kanga Roo Owl (Secrect Unlocked by finding him with Pooh) Woozle (Daily Mission) Mama Heffalump (Daily Mission) Rabit (Weekend Challenge) Heffalump (Weekend Challenge) Lady And The Tramp The app icon for this update is of tsum tsum lady with yellow background with sparks The Lady And The Tramp world is set in Bella Notte, the backtrack death is Si and Am breaking a vase into the character playing, you can hop on dog bones and paw prints There is a limited edition Tsum Tsum version of Lady which is avaliable for 5 days and can be purcahsed with 200 coins Lady Tsum Tsum Lady ( Limited Edition) Tramp Jim Dear (Daily Mission) Aunt Sarah Trusty Jock (Daily Mission) Mr. Busy Toughy Dachsie (Daily Mission) Darling Pinocchio (Upcoming World September 15th) Bambi (Upcoming World September 15th) Upcoming Update (September 15th) This update will add two new worlds to the game Pinocchio and Bambi and the icon will be of Pinocchio and Bambi. The bundle for this update will be the Villans set in pinocchio which consists of Monstro,Stromboli,John and Gideon. The limited edition character for this update will be Golden Bambi (Bambi covered in a gold finish) 4 Daily mission Characters will be added from each world (total of 24 daily mission characters added) more lady and the tramp prize machine characters as only 6 were added in the lady and the tramp update Upcoming Weekend Challenges Upcoming weekend challenges for this month are: Lady And The Tramp 101 Dalmations Cinderella Upcoming Update info there will be two worlds added in the September update due to no worlds being added in the Halloween and Christmas update so it makes up for it the two worlds will be Pinocchio and Bambi. Due to this there will be 2 updates in September. Daily Mission Update (July 14th) Added 6 new daily mission characters. Category:Blog posts